


Trick or Treat

by jihiri_kuro



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy Creatures, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihiri_kuro/pseuds/jihiri_kuro
Summary: Пакости или сладости? В жизни всегда всего поровну, даже если ты – не человек.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан под впечатлением коллажей из группы ВК: https://pp.userapi.com/c824200/v824200013/171b0/8v7SpSSLNXg.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c841226/v841226354/35e01/MKr4ELrE1P0.jpg  
> И кто-то из читателей в обсуждении на Фикбуке, кажется, просил чего-нибудь на тему «Акихито находит неприятности в Хэллоуин». Хотя эти персонажи больше подойдут для Обона...

      Последняя ночь октября была необычно тёплой и довольно светлой — несмотря на жалкую четверть луны вместо хрестоматийного полнолуния. В самом деле, природе не до человеческих предрассудков и праздников… да ещё и чужеземных. А у местной нечисти есть свои дела, так что пусть людишки сами сегодня пугают друг друга…   
      Еле слышный топоток лапок эхом отразился от стен самого тёмного и безлюдного переулка в Синдзюку. Неприметная тень мгновенно пересекла светлое пятно асфальта под одиноким фонарём, освещающим задний выход из ночного клуба, и шмыгнула в уютный полумрак под витриной магазинчика, украшенной в честь Хэллоуина непременными тыквами, бутафорскими скелетами, силуэтами ведьм и паутиной. Налетевший прохладный ветерок пошевелил плакат, выдержанный в традиционных оранжево-чёрных цветах, с огромной надписью готическим шрифтом «Trick or Treat?» Тень слегка поёжилась и тихо фыркнула. Пакость или удовольствие? Да тут вся жизнь проходит под этим девизом! Вот и сейчас нужно торопиться, чтобы успеть сделать пакость и получить от этого удовольствие…  
  
      Вот и конечная точка путешествия — пустующее торговое здание недалеко от станции Сейбу. Выбежав в квадрат лунного света, падающего из окна, тень, оказавшаяся обычным серо-полосатым котом, деловито огляделась, со вкусом потянулась, а потом, увеличившись в размерах, превратилась в человека. Среднего роста парень в лёгкой куртке, потёртых джинсах и потрёпанных кроссовках поправил висевший на шее дорогой фотоаппарат и опять шагнул в густой сумрак у окна, ожидая обещанную информатором нелегальную встречу неких влиятельных людей. И изо всех сил старясь не думать о том, что один из участников этой встречи может оказаться очень знаком…   
      Обошлось. Зашедшие в соседнее здание люди не были известны фотографу, а вот когда их делишки с криминальной группировкой обнародуются в его газете… о, тогда об этих горе-бизнесменах узнают многие! Только они вряд ли будут рады такой популярности…   
      Так, снимков получилось достаточно, можно перекидываться и бежать в редакцию. Вряд ли кто-то из охраны, если они и встретятся по дороге, заподозрит в обычном уличном коте фотографа-папарацци. Оборотень легко спрыгнул с подоконника — подумаешь, второй этаж! — и уже приготовился нырнуть в ближайший проулок, как его остановило рычание.  
      Собаки не страшны, если ты бакенэко, хоть и выглядишь как простой полосатый мышелов, не отрастивший второй хвост из-за юного возраста. Но собакам хватит мозгов не нападать на нечисть в кошачьем обличье, а значит, это… Инугами выступили из темноты, не торопясь окружая добычу с трёх сторон, и кот зашипел, прижав уши к черепу и выгибая дугой спину. Трое… силёнок на троих ему пока не хватит. Должна быть какая-нибудь возможность улизнуть, обязательно… а пока нужно добраться до вон того дерева и…  
      Новый рык — не чета предыдущему, — раздался из темноты уже за спинами адских псов. Белый тигр, словно материализовавшись из воздуха, презрительно оглядел янтарным взглядом поджавших хвосты инугами и с неожиданным интересом — сжавшегося в неприметный комочек молодого бакенэко. Негромко рыкнул во второй раз — и горе-охотников как ветром сдуло. А вот коту, попытавшемуся последовать их примеру, попытка бегства не удалась. На него мгновенно опустилась увесистая лапа, пригвоздив к земле, а ворчание над ухом намекнуло, что лучше даже не шевелиться. Ракшас шумно втянул ноздрями воздух, обнюхивая бакенэко, отчаянно пытавшегося выглядеть невкусным, а потом убрал лапу и, схватив добычу в зубы, одним прыжком взвился вверх.   
  
      Болтаться в пасти демонического тигра, когда тот мчится по крышам зданий и перелетает через широкие улицы — одновременно страшно и захватывающе. Любопытная кошачья мордочка с восторгом смотрела вниз, на светящиеся потоки автомобилей, бегущие по руслам ночных улиц, муравьиное копошение людей-пешеходов — совсем крошечных на такой высоте! — и, конечно, на встречных ёкаев, торопливо уступающих дорогу белому гиганту. Один лишь китайский дракон пронёсся мимо, презрительно взмахнув чешуйчатым хвостом, и даже не попытался посторониться — в токийском небе места хватит, да и не к лицу небесному змею уступать какому-то тигру! Но тот словно не замечал никого, и, сжимая свою ношу клыками аккуратно, но крепко, продолжил свой путь по крышам ночного мегаполиса.  
      Последний прыжок — и тигр приземлился на балконе пентхауса на сороковом этаже, наконец-то выпустив свою добычу на покрытый плиткой пол. Кот, оказавшись на свободе, не стал убегать — а смысл? — и выглядел настолько виноватым, что не поднимал взгляда, пока за спиной не раздался порыв ветра и странный шорох, а знакомый голос не произнес:  
      — И долго собираешься так сидеть, Акихито? Перекидывайся уже!  
      Только приняв человеческий облик Такаба Акихито, вольный фотограф и по совместительству — двадцатипятилетний бакенэко, решился оглянуться, и встретить насмешливый взгляд Асами Рюичи.  
      — Ну-ну, Асами! Ракшас, значит?  
      — Бакенэко, значит? — ответил Асами в тон любовнику и слегка подтолкнул его к балконной двери: — Пойдём-ка внутрь, малыш. Мне нужно выпить, а тебе — кое-что мне рассказать. А то, как ты оказался в Сейбу, и что именно там делал — в подробностях!  
      Акихито только вздохнул и покорно направился в квартиру. Пакость и удовольствие — это история всей его жизни, воплощённая в одном человеке. Кто угадает, как его зовут?  
  


* * *

      Акихито не сразу привык к мысли о том, что он спит с мужчиной. А то, что его любовник — тоже оборотень, и больше не надо скрывать свою сущность, оказалось приятной неожиданностью.  
      Кажется, Асами тоже был этому рад, потому что когда вошли в гостиную, он, вопреки собственным словам, вместо того, чтобы налить себе виски и допросить любовника с пристрастием, неожиданно сгрёб фотографа в объятия и потерся носом о его плечо, шумно вдыхая запах. Акихито первым потянулся за поцелуем, разомлел, расслабился, сам не понял, как оказался стоящим на четвереньках на ковре, без одежды, со стояком и хнычущим от желания. А коварный хищник за спиной лишь покусывал его за загривок, негромко порыкивал и дразнил прикосновениями пальцев… Trick! Акихито выгнулся, чувствуя, как позвоночник будто покалывает иголками, словно накануне превращения, и усилием воли заставил себя оставаться в человеческом виде: в истинной форме секс с Асами им, увы, заказан. Любовник наконец-то перестал его дразнить и перешёл к более решительным действиям, отчего Акихито громко простонал и подался назад, вплотную прижимаясь к Асами и зажмурившись до звёзд перед глазами… Treat! Асами зарычал громче, задвигался быстрее и размашистее и, похоже, тоже был на грани смены формы, но удерживал себя силой воли. Наверное, именно поэтому долго он не продержался, но обоим оказалось достаточно: оргазм настиг любовников одновременно, необыкновенно яркий и сильный, накрывший с головой, словно океанская волна…  
      Акихито очнулся спустя какое-то время — он по-прежнему лежал на ковре в гостиной в объятиях Асами, который курил, небрежно стряхивая пепел прямо на пол, и задумчиво его разглядывал. Акихито поёрзал, незаметно проверяя наличие кошачьих хвоста и ушей — любому оборотню известно, что так только в человеческом хентае бывает, но вдруг! — и приготовился к обещанным расспросам. Но тигр в человеческом облике затушил окурок — прямо об пол! Спасибо, хоть что не об ковёр! — и привлёк фотографа к себе на грудь.  
      — Наверное, стоит перенести все наши разговоры на завтра, Акихито. Сегодня, так и быть, у меня на тебя другие планы. Например, сейчас передо мной заманчивый выбор…  
      — Trick or Treat? — перебил Акихито и, тихонько мурлыкнув, крепче прижался к обнажённой груди любовника. Кажется, сегодняшний вечер удался!.. Асами в ответ фыркнул и нежно куснул Акихито за ухо:  
      — Нет, я подумал: остаться на второй раунд здесь, или переместиться в спальню… А что касается обычаев этого человеческого праздника… выбор не сложен, — он быстро поцеловал припухшие от поцелуев губы и добавил: — И для тебя у меня всегда будет что-то повкуснее лакричных леденцов и яблока в карамели, котёнок! 

**Author's Note:**

> Устоявшегося перевода классической хэллоуинской фразы нет. Один из онлайн-переводчиков выдал мне в качестве перевода слова «treat» именно «удовольствие». Я подумала и оставила: даже если не совсем верно, моему тексту этот вариант максимально подходит.


End file.
